Take a Stand, Christopher! Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission!
|airdate=(Ja:) April 10, 2011 (En:) March 8, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis With trapped, digifuses himself and and forces OmniShoutmon to de-digivolve into . Before Dorbickmon can strike the finishing blow, Nene in the guise of Petalamon intervenes with the dragon-paralyzing pollen of the Weeping Dragon flower and then spirits away all her allies with . Once safe, Nene explains that she has been using her disguise skills to gather information on the locations of their fellow Fusion Fighters as well on enemy movements with the intention of joining Christopher once done. Unfortunately, Dorbickmon reveals why she was unable to get info on the other Fusion Fighters. In a public announcement, he declares he will execute the captured Fusion Fighters at the Dragon's Waterfall, where the water will nullify the pollen. Mikey still manages to nullify this advantage via the skills and ideas of his team: with projecting an illusion and Mikey drawing attention, is able to place a bomb that floods the entire area and allows them to escape. Dorbickmon then digifuses his entire army into him to form , takes out , and tries to kill Dracomon. Christopher, who has thus far been struggling with his own weakness, saves Dracomon at the last moment and acknowledges Dracomon's strength, using it to fuel his own resolve through his pride and allow to digivolve to . ZekeGreymon defeats Dorbickmon, who, even while dying, scoffs at the possibility of them defeating the other Dark Generals. With Dorbickmon's death, the path to the next Kingdom is opened, and the Fusion Fighters officially join forces with Blue Flare in a joint campaign against the Bagra Army. Featured Characters (5) * (15) * (15) *Betamon (24) *Crabmon (25) |c5= * (12) * (27) * (32) |c6= * (5) * (13) * (15) * (15) * (26) * (28) * (31) |c7= * (2) * (33) |c10= *' ' (1) * (3) *' ' (4) * (9) * (11) * (13) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (29) * (30) * (34) * (35) *' ' (36) * (37) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (42) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=22 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |added6=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons }} , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder2=15 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5B |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=22 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder2=15 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5B |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=22 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} ) |episodeorder2=15 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5B |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=22 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname4=Starmon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , ) |episodeorder2=15 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5B |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=22 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Pickmon (Silver) |customname4=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=15 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5B |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} ) |episodeorder2=25 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=ZekeGreymon }} Quotes Christopher: "What's that?" Mikey: "Christopher, that's the power of your digivolution. Hold up your Fusion Loader!" Christopher: "Digivolve? Alright. Now, MetalGreymon, digivolve!" MetalGreymon: "MetalGreymon, digivolve to..." ZekeGreymon: "ZekeGreymon!" :—MetalGreymon digivolves for the first time, but couldn't find a better name for this new form. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Steh' auf Kiriha! Die Xros Heart-Rettungsstrategie!